


Time Passing

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: In the middle of the night, the door to Tommy's room creaks open.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Identical Grins [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Time Passing

It’s pitch black and the door to Tommy’s room creaks open. “What the fuck are you giggling at? It’s 3am.”

He doesn’t turn to face Wilbur in the darkness. “I heard you singing through the wall.”

“And?” He can hear the rustle of fabric and Wilbur likely crosses his arms.

Tommy shrugs. “It was a good song. Where’d you hear it?”

He can hear the floor creak as Wilbur shifts. “Uh, thanks. I’ve been writing it for a while.”

Tommy blinks. “You wrote that?” He asks, trying his hardest to remain quiet. Phil is asleep and Techno should be asleep too. Tommy’s not sure if he actually is. He’s known Techno for a while but couldn’t begin to pin down his sleep schedule. From what he can tell no one tries anymore.

Wilbur smiles. “Yeah. You liked it?”

“It was awesome,” Tommy says.

Wilbur nods and sits next to Tommy on his bed. They’re both relatively awake and wouldn’t be able to fall asleep at a decent time. They lean against each other and let the time pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and short. I just loved the prompt and made it up as I go. It's cute. 4.5/7 videos transcribed so I'll be able to continue the current arc. I'm actually putting the argument on hold because a quick breakdown piece started turning into a full arc. I actually have a whole folder of very vague planning and ideas. I have four arcs set up so far and wow, I have a presence of plot. The last time I had plot works I had months of hiatus and then deleted all of them because I felt unnecessary obligation. I feel no pressure here, and can I thank all of you for being so kind to me? You're all so nice.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
